


The Recollection of Ryouko

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Complicated Relationships, Dissociation, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: A series of ficlets focused on Ryouko Otonashi with a theme of different types of memories. Written for the Ryouko Otonashi Fan Week 2020.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Matsuda Yasuke, Ikusaba Mukuro & Otonashi Ryouko, Matsuda Yasuke & Otonashi Ryouko, Matsuda Yasuke/Otonashi Ryouko
Comments: 84
Kudos: 21





	1. Sweet and Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Memory; Happy Memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first one is kind of a sequel to the last short fic I wrote for Matsuda Yasuke Week because I'm inspired like that. These are all shorter because this year, man... This fucking year...
> 
> No warnings necessary save for idk language and inappropriate conversation topics. For now.

It’s what the modern era calls a sweet escape! A sweet treat, shared by sweethearts! How lovely, how romantic, how incredible, how wonderful!

“Ehuehuehuehue...”

“Can you stop?” Matsuda-kun snaps from across the table. His elegant facial features are so scrunched up. So much so that his fine brow almost looks like a caterpillar! Oh, oh, oh! And now he’s scrunched up even more like he’s squinting! Matsuda-kun doesn’t need glasses, does he? I do make a note on this, and he lets out a sigh so heavy that it’d weigh down a hot air balloon. “Why do I even take you places?”

“Because...!” I check my journal. I look around. I light up. “This is the café I’ve been wanting to go to! Apparently! I want the strawberry pancake supreme!”

“I know,” Matsuda-kun huffed. It stirs my heart to life, like a blossoming of flowers under nature’s sweet kiss!

 _Sweet_?

Oh, we’re in a café! A sweet escape! A sweet treat, shared by sweethearts! How lovely, how romantic, how incredible—!

My thoughts are stopped by a balled up napkin softly thumping me in the head. It doesn’t hurt, of course, but it’s still quite a shock!

“E-E-E-Ehhhhh?!”

“Quit drooling after over the fucking table,” the man sitting across from me hissed. Oh, wow, what a handsome man. Was this my date? He was making my heart beat so incredibly fast so this had to be...

“Matsuda-kun! You’re Matsuda-kun!”

“Yep,” he said, to my astronomical amount of glee. He plucks up a napkin from the table that had been wadded up for some reason. Oh, wow, he must have thrown that at me. We must have been here for a while!

“Oh, I want...” I look at the menu and then my open notebook. “The strawberry—!”

“Here’s your order, miss!” a waiter exclaimed and dropped the strawberry pancake supreme right in front of me. Wow!

“If your jaw’s gonna drop that much, you might as well shovel food down your gullet,” Matsuda-kun snaps, but he nods politely at the waiter refilling his coffee mug.

“Please enjoy!” they exclaimed, looking so plastic despite moving so fluidly. Wasn’t that a contradiction? Oh, but these pancakes looked so good. Were they strawberry? There was so much whipped cream, too...

“Here.” A selection of different types of syrup was pushed towards me. And the one that pushed it—was someone who made my heart beat like crazy!

“M-Matsuda-kun?!”

“Shut the fuck up and eat, whore.”

“W-Why am I being called a whore?! D-Don’t tell me—!” Looking around frantically, we were in a café! A sweet, lovely little café! It’s like a date, except Matsuda-kun called me a whore! Oh no, are we—“Is this _compensated_ dating?!”

“Who the actual fuck would pay money for your hideous mug?” Matsuda snapped. “That would be better spent on charity for the ugly.”

“H-Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m very, very cute! At least, I’m pretty sure—!” Wait, there are pancakes in front of me! They look delicious! And I haven’t taken a single bite! “Hold up!”

I cut out a piece to do just that and—uwah, the taste is sweet and heavenly! What a wonderful feeling! I have to write it down right away just so that I never, ever completely forget. And as I do—

There is a man sitting across from me and giving me a wry smile. It’s almost enough to make my heart explode.

“D-Do you want a bite?” I stammered, brain unable to function so I’m left offering the first thing that comes to mind. I inwardly squeal as the handsome, handsome man leans forward and opens his mouth. Before I forget, I give him a piece. “It’s sweet, isn’t it?”

I have to write this down, I have to, have to, have to—

“It’s very sweet,” the man responds and—oh it’s Matsuda-kun. It can only be Matsuda-kun. Matsuda-kun is...he’s smiling at me. “Thanks for taking me here, Ryouko.”

**_Squee!_ **


	2. Sad and Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Memory; Hurtful Memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the angst seems a bit weak for today, just wait for later down the week because I just finished something that was WOOF.
> 
> As for now, there's still no warnings.

“You really are a cheerful girl, aren’t you?”

I don’t know who’s talking to me, but I immediately don’t have much interest in them. They don’t make my heart skip a beat and I know I don’t have any other friends—so that must go to reason that this _person_ and I don’t have much of a relationship if at all!!

It’s annoying, how this person smiles at me like we are friendly when we’re definitely not. In fact, he must smile at everyone like this!

“Eno... Ah. Sorry.” He clears his throat. “Otonashi-san, right...?”

“Why do you say that like you’re not sure?” I challenged, irritable. Who was this guy again? Why was he bothering me? “You should know! I won’t! At least not without checking my journal!”

And I did! I did check my journal! It said Otonashi Ryouko’s Memory Journal!

Which meant—

“I’m Otonashi Ryouko!” For some reason, I was really agitated. “What about it?!”

“N-Nothing, I just...” This boy waved his hands at me frantically. “I’m just—you’re cheerful! I’ve never seen you sad before! Although, aha, you seem to get annoyed with me easily. Have I done something wrong, Otonashi-san?”

 _It’s not that you have done something,_ I thought. _It’s that you haven’t done anything._

“Whenever I get sad or hurt, I just forget,” I snap. “Stuff like that doesn’t matter. What matters is Matsuda-kun. As long as I still remember Matsuda-kun...”

“Matsuda-kun?” Why is this boy blinking up at me so owlishly. “He’s...overseas right now, isn’t he?”

“What?!” I do check my journal, and it’s written clear as day.

**_Matsuda-kun’s gone. I’m so lonely without Matsuda-kun._ **

**_Matsuda-kun’s gone. I’m so lonely._ **

**_Matsuda-kun’s gone. It’s so lonely._ **

**_Matsuda-kun’s—_ **

“G-Gone...overseas?” My voice wobbled. My heart was seizing, over and over. It was as if it were trying to crawl up my throat. “No, no... What do I...?”

“O-Oh no!” someone else is here. It’s just some guy—it’s not Matsuda-kun! It’s not Matsuda-kun at all. “Please don’t cry, Otonashi-san! Ikusaba-san will be back soon...!”

“I don’t even know who that is!” I sobbed. “I want Matsuda-kun! Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun! Bwaaah!”

At some point, I had fallen to my knees and was bawling. I didn’t know why, just that some stranger was fussing over me and it wasn’t Matsuda-kun, which made me cry harder and harder. It wasn’t until my eyes felt all sore and dry that I—really don’t understand what happened.

“O-Otonashi-san?” There’s some boy hovering. He looks so worried about me. For some reason, it’s really, really annoying? “Otonashi-san, are you alright?”

“I’m fine!” I snapped, but—why did my eyes feel so sore as I rubbed at them. Was I crying? I went to check my journal, but that boy stopped me.

“Um... Um... I think Ikusaba-san should be back any moment now.”

“Who?”

“She’s...” The boy hesitates. “She’s someone very important to you.”

“What?” I immediately shook my head with a scoff. “That’s impossible, weirdo.”

The only one important to me is Matsuda-kun.


	3. Nostalgic; Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgic Memories; Longing for Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a follow-up on the last chapter so please read that one as well for extra context. All chapters are gonna be under 1K so they should be easy reads. They should be. ;w;
> 
> Still no content warnings needed. :>

“R-Ryouko-chan, I’m here, I’m here.”

“Waaaaaah!”

“R-Ryouko-chan...”

Whoever they are, they’re pleading. I don’t even remember what I was upset about, just that I’m upset. And this person—she has a face that kind of annoys me. Am I supposed to know who she is? Sniffling, I glared at her.

“Who are you again?”

She seems more resigned than taken aback.

“I’m...your older sister... Mukuro.”

“I don’t have an older sister, I would have written about it,” I snapped, and I even look through my journal. Just as I thought, the name Mukuro doesn’t come up but what does come up is—

“Eh? Matsuda-kun’s gone...? U-Uuu... Uuuu...”

“R-Ryouko-chan!” someone exclaims, fretting. “Please don’t cry! I’m here, I’m here! L-Let’s do something together to take your mind off things!”

“I don’t want to do anything with you!” I wailed. “I don’t even know who you aaaaare!”

“I-I’m your sister!” she exclaimed back. “Mukuro! I’m Mukuro! Muku-nee! Do you really not—?!”

Rather than listen, I just wept and wept. Wept until I forgot, and she was a stranger to me once more. She was rubbing my shoulder and rubbing my back. I immediately wanted to yank myself away, but—this girl... She looked so unbelievably pitiful that I couldn’t help but feel a little bad for her. Whoever she was.

“U-Um...” I was hiccupping now. My throat hurt. My eyes hurt. My head hurt. Had I been crying? “Thank you...”

“It’s okay, Ryouko-chan,” she mumbled meekly. “I’m just...sorry. I’m sorry I can’t do more for you.”

“There’s not much that can be done for me,” I replied, rubbing at my throat. “I’m kinda—hopeless, given my condition. But, it’s not so bad. Like this, I can get hurt and quickly get over it. Because I...won’t remember.”

This girl... She’s looking at me so, so, so pitifully. Almost pleadingly. Except I have nothing to give her?

“We...” The girl swallowed, managing a pretty pathetic smile. “We knew each other as kids. Before you...got like this.”

“Really? Like with Matsuda-kun?” I perked up. I then frowned as I thought it over quickly. I had to before I forgot. I opened my journal, making a note on a new page. “My heart doesn’t respond to you at all, so we must not have known each other all that well.”

“We didn’t,” she confirmed. But for some reason, she sounds so sad about it. “I wish we did, but we didn’t. It’s my fault. I...moved away.”

“It’s okay,” I say without really thinking. “I don’t remember you, and I’m not gonna remember you... So, it’s okay. It doesn’t really matter.”

She stares at me. Longing and intense. Desperate and needy. I blinked—and I startle back.

“W-Who are you? I-I’m sorry, I don’t—I don’t have anything to give you... I don’t...” But before I can get further away, she grabs my wrist and yanks me close. I yelp as her arms wrap around me tight, and it’s an unbreakable embrace. “E-Eep...!”

“It’s okay,” she murmurs into my hair. “I’ll be with you from now on, Ryouko-chan. I promise.”

_Scary_...!


	4. Lost or Repressed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost Memories; Repressed Memories? Which is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want to tag dr3 for this even if the setting was taken from it. Specifically, a particular episode. The pastel pew pew. Pew, pew, pew, pyun.
> 
> Still no warnings! But that's gonna change tomorrow.

_I—have no idea where I am right now?_

In front of me there’s a statue of a scary old man with a sword, with an inscription of a name. The statue’s expression is intense, piercing down like lightning from the heavens. I can feel its weight even as I scramble to flip open the journal in my shaking hands.

There’s a map tucked inside. Right. It’s my school. I assume I’m still on campus, and from the look of things... This statue is probably the founder. It’s marked right on the map. But why I’d be here in particular I still don’t understand at all. Even looking through the pages...

“I’m just...on a stroll...? W-Would I really stroll down a path with this creepy statue...?” I flip through them once more, and there’s no explanation. No answers. But—the thing is...

While I definitely hate being here, it feels...right. Like I should be here. But not in the sense that it’s what I want or need—more like I’d dread what would happen if I wasn’t here. That kind of thing. It’s really weird. And I still don’t understand.

I don’t, I don’t, I don’t, I don’t understand—and someone speaks up from behind me.

“O-to-na-shi-san.”

“H-Huh?”

I jump, holding up my journal as a shield as I spun around to face the encounter. It’s—some guy who looks mostly-dead. A zombie?! A spirit?! I-I would hope not.

“E-Eek!” I squeaked out. “I-I... Um... Sorry...! I don’t remember you! Y-You’re alive, right?”

“I’m alive,” he says brightly. Completely contrast against his looks—although that seems to be the point. It’s compensating so that people don’t get too unnerved. I straighten up, a little more at ease although I kept up my guard just in case. I frown as he tilts his head in inquiry. “I’m surprised to see you here, I must admit.”

“Why?” I ask before I can think about it. “I mean—I’m surprised to be here, too, because...”

Because _what_?

I look down, flinching at the sight of a grotesque statue of an old man who glares down at me cruelly.

“A-Ah! Who is _that_?!”

“It’s the founder,” the boy purrs, stepping closer. It’s sudden. It’s a bit creepy. “Kamukura Izuru. The founder of Hope’s Peak. Do you really not remember?”

“Why would I remember the founder of—of whatever?” I mutter. “Why would that matter to me at all.”

“You don’t remember this place?” he prods—who is he? Why is he asking these questions? Why is he—getting so close? “You really don’t have any of her memories? It was right here when...”

“When...what? Her being...?” I blink at this stranger owlishly. “I don’t have any memories...not even my own.”

His eyes seem to go wide and they’re such a strange color. Gray with flecks of green. For a moment, this guy looks young, like a child almost. His mouth opens and closes quite stupidly, and he steps back. He seems—at a loss. How strange. I’m at a loss, too.

Where am I again?

I check the map, and—

“You’re out on a stroll, right, Otonashi-san?” this guy asks me, smiling all cheerful and friendly. It seems rather strained, though. “I am as well. I just came back from the greenhouse. It’s right down the road.”

I confirm this with the map. I make a note in my journal.

“Thank you!” I chirp. “I’ll check it out! I’ll...!”

Oh! That was a really, really creepy statue! I almost couldn’t wait to be on my way.

“Thank you!” I shout again as I rush and it’s weird, it’s weird, it’s weird, it’s weird—but that guy who offered that suggestion... I think he was upset about something. Well, that’s sad for him.

It doesn’t really matter to someone like me.


	5. Scary Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could I do this...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Look at the tags. This is some gruesome shit.

_Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun—_

**_Where’s Matsuda-kun?!_ **

No matter how far I run, it’s like I’m getting nowhere. Everything is unfamiliar. It’s the same hallway, the same doors, the same classrooms no matter where I turn, no matter where I look. I can’t remember, can’t remember, can’t remember—!

“M-M... Ma... Mamamama...!” I can only gasp out the same name as before, the syllables raking their way up my throat. “M-Matsuda-kun...!”

There’s an elevator that I throw myself at. I slam my hand on the button over and over.

“Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun, Matsuda-kun...” My heart’s pounding. Rapid and frantic like a rabbit’s pace. I keep hitting the button, even after my hand is screaming. “Hah, ah, ah, ah!”

I slammed my head onto the wall next. Over. Over. Over. Over. Until the red on the wall matched the red strands tumbling before my eyes—

“Hhck!”

I’m yanked back so suddenly it was as if my body flung itself. But a hand grips my shirt collar, nails having pierced the fabric to scrape against my neck. My body breathes, in and out, but I can’t bring myself to move. It’s painful. It’s painful. It hurts, it hurts. I’m scared, I’m scared.

“W-Where...is Matsuda-kun...?” I croak.

I’m hoisted up over a broad shoulder. Whoever this person is...if they’re even human... They have long, long tresses of black. They carry me down the hall without a word. Step, step, step, step, step... Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump...

This person strides with such purpose, even as those long strands sway and sway. Even as it hurts and hurts.

“Matsuda-kun... Where is he...?” I mutter once more. My heart’s still pounding, and it’s pounding so much it hurts. Is it trying to escape? Shouldn’t I be trying to escape? Just as quickly as that thought comes, I forget, I forget, I forget... “Where are you taking me...? Who are you?” I whine. “Matsuda-kun...”

The being stops, depositing me not too gently on the floor. I yelp as I landed on my rump. Dizzily, I look around and—and, and, and, and—how long had I been covered in _blood_?

It paints my hands. It paints my blouse, my skirt, my face.

Everything pulses. Everything convulses. Closing in, and I can’t _breathe_ —

“No.”

Just as I close my eyes, my head is forcibly turned. It’s an abrupt jerk, so quick that I can only register it happened after the fact, and someone speaks.

“Look.”

It’s a voice so compelling that I can’t help but obey, opening my eyes and staring ahead. And what’s ahead—was an indistinct mass of gore. Red, red, red, with splinters of bone and crumbled up organs. What was once a person was nothing more than a pile of mush stomped into the ground.

I catch only a whiff of blood, before everything in me shuts down. Except—I can’t look away, I can’t look away, I can’t...

“Do you remember now?” someone asks, low and cold as if the scene itself wasn’t chilling enough. “This is Matsuda Yasuke.”

_Eh_?

I don’t remember what Matsuda-kun is supposed to look like. But that thing, that mound of slush—I didn’t want to think of that as Matsuda-kun, how could I? How—?

_There’s no way I didn’t have anything to do with this._

Oh. Oh, oh, oh.

That grotesque pulp that is Matsuda-kun—it’s so disgusting. So despairing. It makes me tingle all over.

**_So this is the despair of losing your beloved._ **

I don’t... I don’t think I want to know or remember anything anymore. Against all compelling, against all instinct and desire, I squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them again—

Nothing. Nothing at all.


	6. Dissociation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering Memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last ficlet, and I guess Part 2 of 3 of whatever storyline that is. You'll see.
> 
> No warnings needed for this one, I think.
> 
> I want a burger.

Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

There was nothing. There is nothing. Everything is nothing. Everything will always be nothing.

* * *

Watching Matsuda-kun tense up. Watching Matsuda-kun slowly turn to me. Watching him open and close his precious, perfectly-shaped and chapped to all hell mouth. God, he’s so fucking adorable that it makes me want to tear him apart.

Especially, especially, especially when his expression smooths over. When he glares—oh!

“So,” he snarled. “They let even gorillas like you into this school, huh?”

I can’t help but tremble. It takes only a second before I break, throwing my arms around him.

“Puhuhuhu! It’s so, so, so _good_ to see you!!”

* * *

No. Matsuda-kun was someone I wanted to protect. He was the only one I cared about.

* * *

I didn’t give a flying fuck about the fat pig picking at her damn gloves as she fretted behind me. Not when I had Matsuda-kun to bury my face in and inhale.

“And you are?” Matsuda snapped. “I don’t think she’s mentioned you before.”

I don’t fucking care—but I can feel her flinch, and that... Now _that’s_ not half-bad...

* * *

_No..._

* * *

“What are you planning?” he demands, so brilliantly angry. “What the fuck were you even thinking—going into his _room_ —!”

God, Matsuda-kun really is a smart cookie. But he’s also so willfully dense that I can’t help but give him a pitying smile.

“What do you think I’m planning?” I ask back, high-pitched and cute. Matsuda-kun doesn’t seem the slightest bit endeared. How despairing.

“The guy that went missing...” Matsuda-kun is going on. “Did you fucking murder him? Seriously? Just to get to the project?”

“Project, project, project,” I hum, tapping my chin thoughtfully. “You were referring to it as a person just before, Matsuda-kun.”

“Don’t change the subject,” he snarled, cheeks flaring. God, he’s so cute. So fucking cute. I want to pop him by digging my nails into those cute puffy-wuffy cheeks. “You crossed a fucking line. I can’t—I can’t help you if you target the project.”

“You’ll help me,” I told him sweetly. “You _love_ me, after all.”

“Please.” He just begs. Pathetic. Simpering. “Please, stop this. Whatever it is... I can’t...”

At that moment, I feel nothing short of contempt.

* * *

**_No!!_ **

* * *

“You won’t remember a thing,” Matsuda-kun is saying, and he’s cracking all over. Laughter and sobs. Despair and hope. Horror and relief. “And it’ll be so much better that way, Ryouko. I’m never going to turn you back.”

* * *

It would’ve been better, wouldn’t it?! If I just didn’t remember, if I just didn’t know! If I never remembered what I knew or never knew in the first place—

From the start, I’ve been—

I _wasn’t_ —

I **just**...

I-I just wanted to be with the person I knew and loved... How am I supposed to go on without him?

Someone like me someone like me someone like me someone like me someone like me...

I don’t even remember what he looks like anymore...

I won’t get to see him again... Unless...

Aha. Haha. Hahahahahahaha!! This _feeling_...!

It’s not despair. It’s deeper than that.

It’s not hope either. It’s more passionate than that.

What feeling is it? I’m too far, far away to tell you.


	7. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the Future Foundation files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Ryouko. Lol.

Um... Despite it being the end, you still want to know more about me? Well. There’s not much, you see.

Apparently, I used to be someone who was too big to comprehend. I was told I was even in magazines and stuff? I don’t really get it. I’m pretty stupid, but, when I looked at those magazines, I didn’t see myself at all. It was just another stranger that I would’ve been content to just forget about like they never had anything to do with me.

I guess I kind of see someone there, but it’s not me. It’s...someone else. My...my sister, I think? Right, I had a sister. We weren’t super close, though. We were estranged for a long time and only reunited recently. Despite the fact that she loves me, I still don’t know her very well.

Why just the other day I finally learned about the boy she liked! I was—well. I didn’t feel anything. It’s not that I was surprised or unsurprised... Just. It was just nothing. I’ve already forgotten why I didn’t know already. Did I forget it before? Did I not care because it had nothing to do with me?

I don’t know. I don’t remember. What were we—right, right. Um. We were talking about...about...

My sister likes someone. I like someone, too. Hey, um, when can I see him? You said that I’ll be able to see him! A-As part of the program! What was it called again? The... The New Wonder Program?

No?

Was I wrong?

It’s fine. The name doesn’t matter. As long as I can see him again.

Where were we? Did you want to learn more about me? What, do you think I have other people I care about?

I don’t. I don’t even care about myself, really.

I’m the kind of person who lived moment to moment, so I never really got too attached to anything except the person I liked. He made my heart beat so hard! Even if I didn’t remember what we’d been through as childhood friends, he was still someone I felt so strongly towards! That’s love, isn’t it? What else could it be but love?!

Hope and despair don’t matter as much as love.

That’s why I’m agreeing to this. Not because of anything that other person did but for love! Nothing else...

...

...

Maybe I do feel guilty. I shouldn’t! It has nothing to do with me! Even if—even if that was me, it wasn’t _me_. I don’t remember any of it and I can’t even imagine considering any of it much less doing it. I know you’re not blaming me, but everyone else is. They were blaming me then. They’re blaming right now.

Why do I say that? Because I—remember...it?

No! I don’t remember! I just...know. It’s obvious. It’s obvious, it’s obvious, it’s obvious.

Isn’t it? Isn’t it?

Ha, ha, ha, ha, haaaaaah...

I’m sorry. When is the program supposed to start? I want to see him, I want to see him, I want to see him, I want—

I want him to tell me his name. Because I don’t remember it anymore.

...

I... I’m sorry. I just... I’m sorry... I’m sorry... I’m so sorry... P-Please, help me. Please save me. I’m scared. I’m so scared of remembering. I don’t want to. I’m so scared of her clawing her way back in, I’m scared that she’ll kill me if I remember. That if I remember, I’ll be her and not me.

I-I just want to be _me_. Please, **please** , let me be me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Neo World Program will be booted shortly.)


End file.
